


When The Going Gets Tough (Bucky Barnes x Mutant!Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Invisibility, Missions, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Reader comes back from an especially tough mission emotionally. She loses control of her powers and goes missing for a while, no-one can find her, except for Bucky. Who provides comfort when others couldn't.





	When The Going Gets Tough (Bucky Barnes x Mutant!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Please send in a request! My tumblr is the-dork-overlord

There had been a tough mission. A really tough mission, involving kids. Hydra had aimed an attack on an elementary school. The mission went off without a hitch, the Avengers went in, saved the children, took down the Hydra agents. It was almost effortless. Except nearly hundreds of kids would have been seriously injured.  
It was Y/N’s first serious mission. She had kept herself under control while she was on duty, but as soon as the Avengers got back to the compound, she disappeared. Literally. Whenever she got overly emotional her powers of invisibility were out of her hands.  
The rest of the Avengers had spent the last couple of hours searching for her, but it was difficult when the person you were trying to find didn’t have a solid body.  
Steve walked into the common room and rubbed a hand down his face, glancing at his best friend who sat in a chair in the corner of the room, reading. Bucky looked up at his entrance and frowned. “Still can’t find her?” he asked, putting the book down on the table beside him.  
Steve flopped down on the sofa and let out another sigh. “We thought she would have calmed down by now, shown herself.” He murmured, pushing his hands through his blonde hair to try and massage the headache that was starting to become painful.  
Bucky crossed his arms. “Want me to help you look?” he asked.  
Steve shook his head. “I don’t think it’d matter, she’ll show herself again when she’s ready or when she gets control.”  
Bucky pulled his brown hair in a small bun and stood up, patting Steve’s shoulder with his flesh hand, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walking out of the room.  
He walked around the facility for a while, going from room to room. He wasn’t actively looking for Y/N or anything, he was simply taking a walk to clear his head. Or at least that is what he told himself.  
Bucky found himself outside, in the courtyard. After a while of just wandering the entire facility, he finally stopped lying to himself and figured that Y/N would just eventually show herself.  
Bucky had only known Y/N for a little while, only since she had joined the team. Which was only about a year ago or so, she had spent most of her time training with various members. But Bucky had had the odd conversation with her and she was particularly lovely to him, always listening and telling him whacky stories of when she was a kid. Bucky felt oddly protective of her, especially during her first big mission. She’d tried to hide it, but Bucky had seen how much the mission effected her. Seeing kids that young crying for their parents, being dragged around by Hydra agents. Even though no-one was seriously injured, Y/N had felt devastated.  
Bucky’s eyes scanned the courtyard and caught a small glimpse of movement by one of the benches. But as soon as it happened, it was gone.  
He felt himself smile sadly as he took steps towards that bench, sitting on the side where he hadn’t seen the movement. Y/N was very good at staying silent, Bucky noted. It was almost as if she wasn’t there, almost. He slid his arm round the back of the bench and leaned back, one leg resting over the other. He stayed silent for a few moments as he looked at the sun setting.  
Bucky struggled to think of something to say, he wasn’t used to be the one to comfort, he was usually comforted. By her. Mostly after he had nightmares, when they had one of their few conversations.  
Bucky cleared his throat a little. “You did good.” He said and heard her let out a surprised sniffle, obviously trying to hold back tears. But other than that, she remained silent. “I know it was hard, but you did amazing work.” He continued.  
He heard Y/N scoff. “Amazing work. They were children.” He heard her murmur, but she remained invisible. By choice, Bucky didn’t know.  
He sighed. “I know, it shouldn’t have to be part of the work, but there are some seriously sick people out there.”  
He felt Y/N stand up and heard her steps as she began to pace around in front of him. “Children.” She mumbled again. “How can people be so sick that they target children!” He heard her yell. She appeared for a split second as she was losing control again. Giving Bucky a small glimpse at her, showing her messy H/C hair and E/C eyes clouded with hatred. “I heard them screaming, Bucky! No child should know that kind of fear, the fear that they might die.” She said, her image appearing and disappearing the more she paced. Bucky could hear her starting to cry again.  
He stood up as Y/N was ranting, which she was right to. He watched her for a second and then stepped in front of her, wrapping her in his arms, her form completely invisible, but Bucky could see tear stains start to appear on his grey shirt where he head was. He held her tightly and listened as she mumble her hate into his shirt. He felt her arms circle his back as she clung on to him.  
They stayed that way for a while, she had quieted down and simply held him. Her crying stopped after a while and she sighed into Bucky’s shoulder. All that time Bucky listened and held, supported. Allowed her to voice her thoughts on the injustices of this society.   
Slowly Y/N allowed her image to become clearer until she was totally opaque again, her head still buried in Bucky’s shoulder. She breathed in his smell and felt comforted by it. Bucky traced a hand over her hair and down her back, repeating the action again and again.  
“Thank you.” She whispered just loud enough for Bucky’s sensitive hearing to catch. “Does it get any easier?” She asks.  
Bucky presses a kiss to her head. “No, it doesn’t. I’m not going to lie to you. But, you learn to push the feel down, just enough to carry on.” He answers.  
Y/N pries herself out of Bucky’s arms and smiles up at him, feeling her cheeks redden with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I got your shirt wet.” She says and rubs her hands down her arms. “Do…do you mind if I talk to you more? After missions? When the get too hard?” She asks, looking at the floor. “It’s just…the others don’t understand like you do.”  
Bucky ruffles her hair and grins. “You can talk to me anytime, we’ll go get coffee or go for a walk. Whatever you need.”  
“Like a date?” She asks, catching Bucky off-guard.  
He rubs a hand over his neck with his metal arm. “Well yeah, if you’d like.” He said, sliding his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. “Now come on, lets go get something to eat, everyone was so worried.” He said, causing Y/N to smile brightly at him.  
Y/N slid her arm around his waist. “Sure, I can eat.”


End file.
